3:05 pm
by BrierGarden
Summary: When shots are heard through the halls of McKinley High School the glee kids huddle together and share 'I love you's' and last confessions with one another. However they quickly notice that one bubbly kind-hearted cheerio is not among them. Read their texts messages as they pray for Brittany's safety. Shooting Star Canon S4 E18
1. Sam

**Sam ✉ Brittany 3:05 pm**

**Sam:** Brittany are you okay? We're all in the choir room where are you at? Where ever you are just hide and don't make a sound. _3:05_

**Sam:** Brittany where are you? _3:12_

**Sam:** Britt can you text me back just so I know you're okay? Are you still in the locker rooms? _3:26_

**Sam:** I'm really worried about you. Please when you see this let me know you're okay. _3:28_

**Sam:** I can't wait. I'm coming to get you. It's going to be okay I promise _3:35_

**Sam:** Brittany you're going to be okay. I know it, but just encase something happens to me I want you to know that I love you._ 3:40_

**Sam:** I'm sorry that I came between you and Santana. Maybe it was selfish of me, but I couldn't just pretend like the things I felt for you weren't real. You're so important to me. _3:40_

**Sam:** Also I have a gift for you in my locker. It's in the duffle bag. She's going to need air soon so don't forget about her. _3:42_

**Sam:** Brittany please text me back!_ 3: 45_


	2. Artie

**Artie ✉ Brittany**

**Artie:** Brittany where you at? Sam says you're not picking up, please us back. We're worried about you. _3:15_

**Artie:** Everyone's safe in the choir room, where are you? Tina's outside with the police. She says they aren't giving up any information just yet. Whatever you do stay hidden. Someone WILL come for you when it's safe. _3:24_

**Artie:** Right now everyone is sending messages to the people that they care about letting them know how much they mean. _3:37_

**Artie:** Brittany I just want to say that I am so sorry I ever called you stupid. It's one of my biggest regrets. I was angry and hurt that you were sharing yourself with someone else when I was giving you everything_. 3:39_

**Artie:** Santana's right. You're a genius. You see things that no one else can see and the world you live in is so beautiful. Don't ever lose that light inside yourself Britt. _3:40_

**Artie:** Please come back to us. _3:45_


	3. Tina

** Tina ✉ Brittany**

**Tina:** Hey can you let everyone know I'm okay? I left at lunch when I came back there were cops everywhere. What's going on? Are you guys okay? _3:15_

**Tina:** Brittany? _3:20_

**Tina:** Hey are you there? _3:25_

**Tina:** Okay I just heard from Blaine. He says no one has heard from you. Are you alright? Text me back I'm kinda freaking out a little bit. _3:33_

**Tina:** _Update-_-so far the cops haven't found anyone. Whatever you do don't make a sound! Don't open the door for anyone but a teacher or a cop. Not even if you know them okay? Please be safe. _3:41_

**Tina:** I know we don't talk all the time, but you're like family Brittany. Please be smart and stay safe. Glee club needs you _3:42_


	4. Kitty

**Kitty ✉ Brittany**

**Kitty:** Look bitch you really need to start answering some of our texts. We're all really worried about you. Including me. _3:21_

**Kitty:** Seriously, we sang to your cat. The least you could do is let us know you're okay or where you're at. _3:23_

**Kitty:** Artie suggested we tell people the things we've wanted to say just in case... _3:40_

**Kitty:** The other day you told me off for being a major bitch to everyone and then you invited me on your web-show so that people could get to know the real me... _3:42_

**Kitty:** ...I guess I just wanted to say thanks for that. No one has really ever taken the time to look past the things I say or give me a second chance. _3:43_

**Kitty:** I'm sorry for getting you kicked out as cheer captain. You are seriously a good dancer and while Quinn is my idol I really look up to you. _3:43_

**Kitty:** Please just let us know you're okay. I need you to show me * Deletes-how to be a good person* _3:44_

**Kitty:** I need you to show me how to dance the way you do. _3:45_


	5. Mom

** Mom ✉ Brittany**

**Mom:** Brittany sweetie, it's mommy. Is everything alright? I just saw McKinley is on the news are you okay? _3:17_

**Mom:** Honey, I really need you to text me back. I'm picking your sister up and I'm heading over there to get you. _3:24_

**Mom:** Britt, I just sent Sam a text message and he says you haven't returned any of his texts. I know you took the right meds. this morning so I'm just going to hope you left your phone at home. _3:31_

**Mom:** Brittany Pierce! Of all the days you could have forgotten your phone! I swear. You and I are going to sit down and have a long talk about what it means to be responsible. _3:35_

**Mom:** Baby, please pick up...you and your sister are all I have left._ 3:40_

**Mom:** Santana just texted me asking about you. I guess she heard from Kurt who heard from your other friend Blaine. What should I tell her? _3:45_

**Mom:** Honey, the Swat team is about to go in. Just stay strong for a few more minuets. It's almost over and then we can go home and I'll make whatever you'd like for dinner. I love you. _3:50_


	6. Marley

**Marley ✉ Brittany**

**Marley:** I'm really sorry I miss judged you and never really gave you a chance. You seem really sweet although I'm not sure I understand half the things you say or do. _3:20_

**Marley:** I think you should know Sam is going crazy over here. He's so worried about you. Mr. Shue and Coach Beaste had to restrain him from coming to get you._ 3:32_

**Marley:** I really hope you're okay. Jake's sitting right next to me and wants me to tell you to be careful. We all look up to you Brittany and we do appreciate everything you do for us even if we don't always show it. _3:38_

**Marley:** I think Mr. Shue just left...I hope you're still in the bathroom or the locker room. I want to have another chance at being your friend._ 3:45_


	7. Blaine

**Blaine ✉ Brittany**

**Blaine:** Brittany it's Blaine can you text me back so we know you're alright? _3:05_

**Blaine:** I've heard from Tina, but I haven't heard back from you. Where are you? Are you okay? _3:20_

**Blaine:** Britt, someone has a gun on campus. You need to stay hidden. Don't talk to anyone unless they are a police officer, okay? Not even a friend. That's an order from your President and Cheerios captain. _3:25_

**Blaine:** Since Kurt and I broke up I've been kind of a jerk to you and I'm really sorry for that. The truth is, I care about you a lot and maybe I'm a little jealous that you have Sam. I know it's stupid because he doesn't play for my team...It's just, I know you still have feelings for Santana like I have feelings for Kurt. I just don't want to see Sam hurt because he got caught in the middle of all this. _3:37_

**Blaine:** ...I sent Kurt a text and I think he might have told Santana. Please don't be mad. _3:41_

**Blaine:** Someone is coming for you just stay calm. We all love you Brittany. _3:45_


	8. Santana

** Santana ✉ Brittany**

**Santana:** Brittany, baby, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay-I promise-I know you're probably really scared right now-I know I am-but you can't let your fear take a hold of you. You have to be brave. I know you can do that because you are the bravest person I know. _3:48_

**Santana:** I want you to close your eyes and pretend I'm right there with you holding your hand and stroking your hair. Can you do that please? Just focus on that._ 3:50_

**Santana:** Everyone is really worried about you right now..._3:55_

**Santana:** I'm not sure if you're not texting back because you're in danger or because you left your phone in your locker, so I'm just going to pray that you're reading these text messages and staying calm_. 3:57_

**Santana:** You know I love you more than anything in this world don't you? I feel so dumb for not making you mine sooner. I love you Brittany. Please Please Please-God-Please, be okay. I don't know what I would ever do with out you in this world. _4:01_

**Santana:** Do you remember the time when we were kids and one of the boys down the street was scaring me? You had just hit your growth spurt and you sent them all away. Baby, if I could be there right now to chase away whoever is scaring you, you know I would be there in a heart beat.

**Santana:** I know you're smart. You'll do the right thing and stay safe. When this is all over I promise I'll come and see you. _4:10_

**Santana:** God please, just text me back. _4:13_


	9. Brittany to Mom

** Brittany ✉ Mom**

**Brittany:** Mommy, I'm okay. I'm really sorry I worried you so much. I was in the locker room changing when...when everything happened. I ran as fast as I could to the choir room, but the doors were locked. I tried all of them, but no one would let me in. I ran to the closest girl's bathroom I could find and stood on the toilet so they couldn't see my feet. It was so scary. I didn't have my phone or anything. I felt like I was about to die and no one would ever know how much I cared about them. 4:30

**Brittany:** That's all that I could think about. 4:30

**Brittany:** I love you so much mommy. 4:30

**Brittany:** Right now they're checking our bags before they let us leave school. I'll be out at the car soon. 4:33

**Brittany:** Can we have Sponge-Bob mac'n'cheese for dinner? 4:34


	10. Brittany to Santana

**Brittany ✉ Santana**

**Britt:** You can breathe again. I'm okay. _4:31_

**Britt:** My phone was in my locker. I'm so sorry for scaring you San. Thank you for all your words. I wish I had seen them while I was stuck in the bathroom._ 4:33_

**Britt:** I was really terrified while I was in there and I kept thinking about 'what if I never saw you or Sam again' There is just so much that I haven't said and I really want to. _4:33_

**Britt:** I love you too and I always will San. Right now we're just in two different places, but I still love you most. _4:35_

**Britt:** I have a lot more to say, but right now my mom wants to spend time together. _4:36_

**Britt:** Meet me on Skype at 8:30 and we can talk some more. _4:36_

**Britt:** xoxoxo Britt Britt. _4:40_

The End


End file.
